The End of a Relationship
by Character Death
Summary: It was clear from the outside view everything was a mess, the love between them deteriorated beyond the point of reparation.AU DHr.


_**AN**_: It's been centuries i know. Still i've got something posted haven't i does that not make up for it? Yeh, don't answer that. I won't lie it's short and i should probably tell you i've had it a while. I just kept finding reasons to not post it (i can be a bit of a perfectionist at times) and to be honest i'm still not 100% happy so if you have any input on it i would really like to know even if it's just to say 'it's great' or 'it needs work'.

**_Disclaimer_**: If i was J.K Rowling do you really think i would end the Harry Potter Series with Hermione and Ron together? I don't think so in which case all of her wonderful characters etc. i'm just borrowing so don't sue me please i don't think i've used anybody else's ideas however if i have accidentally then the same is true i'm just borrowing promise (discretely shuffles Draco Malfoy into an unmarked van).

_**The End of A Relationship**_

She did it every night. He let her. Even when he felt the stabbing pains of anguish form in his gut and travel upward, he still let her check. It had been like this for months with the war she became paranoid and would remember his previous hatred of her. She would doubt their love. Doubt it to the point that she now checked him for weapons every single night, wouldn't ever touch anything he had cooked or offered to her. He joked about it in the beginning, after a while the realisation she wasn't kidding swallowed his laughter.

He grew bitter.

Arguments began. One day he made the mistake of asking her to stop and she'd gazed at him with hawk-like eyes. The same words just mixed up slightly were spoken from that night onward:

"If you've nothing to hide you'll let me search."

Then a pause as they gazed directly into each others eyes, a challenge in hers, a growing resentment and desperation in his.

"If you trusted me this wouldn't be a problem."

From that line onwards the fervor would grow to prove each other wrong. He tried offering her a drink saying she could test it with her wand for abnormalities, she turned away. Gradually his despair turned to anger and in turn hatred until they were a replica of their past selves. The very thing their relationship was founded on turned to ash and like all bad foundations, the building came crashing to the ground along with it.

Now he snatched back her hands from his body declaring he would not be patronised in such an insulting manner. He could bear no longer the way she glanced at his dark mark with such revulsion, judging him. Always judging him. Her accusations became more ridiculous over time even referencing articles from the Daily Prophet to support her right to search. One day it finally became too much, with little thought he snapped like a twig pushed to breaking point, speaking the words that would mark the end of an era:

"If I wanted you dead which I'm beginning to think I do then I'd do it in such a way that you wouldn't realise until you were on the ground taking your very last breath."

She was speechless for seconds after; although it seemed longer. Finally regaining her equilibrium she brought her hand back and a slap echoed around the room. She didn't look surprised though, he noted that, her eyes looked to be those of a person who had been expecting this for some time. Silence regained its pull once more until with one final show of malice a door slammed and the sound of gut-wrenching sobs was heard on Hermione's side of the door.

The at first stiff and proud shoulders of Malfoy slumped as she left the room and he fell to the ground in a heap. Who ever said boys or indeed men didn't cry was instantly proven wrong as his own tears fell to the ground.

It was clear from the outside view everything was a mess, the love between them deteriorated beyond the point of reparation. The one door separating the two, nothing but painted wood, only a tiny obstacle felt suddenly impossible to remove, a physical representation of the walls which had built up between the two.

There was nothing more to be done, this was the end.


End file.
